


Together

by fallentale



Series: Vance's Commissions [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beast Boy - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, Raven - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, StarRae, Starfire - Freeform, Teen Titans - Freeform, Writing Commission, commission, cyborg, jinx, starfire x raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentale/pseuds/fallentale
Summary: what starts off as a fun day at the beach ends up with raven becoming paralyzed from the neck down. after taking a severe injury, raven loses her ability to move her limbs. this takes a serious toll on her, and she can't come along on missions anymore. starfire, however, is there to lift her spirits with her loving optimism. with her friends behind her, raven might be able to help somehow.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> thank you to the awesome milleniumrex for commissioning me once again! i hope you enjoy this piece!  
> if you're interested in commissioning me, please check out my commission page: http://crabschip.tumblr.com/commissions  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated. <3

Raven watched the frisbee soar through the air from underneath the umbrella. She felt a smile curl at the corners of her lips as Beast Boy and Cyborg tackled each other to grab the plastic disc. Closing the book she was reading, she inched closer towards the edge of her beach towel to view their fun-loving fight.

Beast Boy tried to pull the frisbee away from Cyborg's grasp. "C'mon, dude! I saw it first!"

Cyborg lifted Beast Boy off of the ground by the frisbee he held. "Sorry, bro. Pretty sure my hands touched it before yours did."

Beast Boy kicked at Cyborg's legs. "If you don't give me the frisbee, I'm gonna turn into a whale and smash your sorry butt!"

From the left, Robin approached the bickering duo. Swiftly, he snatched the frisbee from Cyborg.

Beast Boy crashed to the sand, rubbing his back. "Ow!" He glared at Robin. "What the heck was that for, man?"

Robin waved the frisbee from side-to-side in a taunting manner. "I think we all know who it  _ really  _ belongs to." As he turned on his heels, he flashed Cyborg and Beast Boy a smirk and jutted his thumb at his chest.

"You can't just do that!" Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and ran after Robin.

From above, Starfire flew down to the beach, carrying three more frisbees. She dropped them to the ground. "Friends, I have found more of these circles on the other sides of the beach!"

Cyborg knelt down and picked up a frisbee covered in strands of seaweed, somewhat disgusted. "Sheesh, how many did we just throw around?"

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy sprinted back into the scene, curious of the newly-obtained frisbees. He, too, picked one up and examined it. "Whoa, dude…" The realization kicked into place. He laughed and flaunted it about. "Guess who has the frisbee now, Robin?" He danced, flinging sand into Cyborg's face. "Uh-huh! That's right! It's me!"

Unamused, Cyborg wiped the sand from his face as he dropped his frisbee. "Are we gonna get back into the game or are you just gonna keep dancing like that?"

While Beast Boy and Cyborg complained, Starfire noticed Raven watching them. With a loving smile, she flew over and sat down in front of her.

"Raven, you should join us in the next round of the frisbee," she suggested, warmly. She grabbed Raven's cool hands. "Beast Boy and Cyborg are much stronger than Robin and I, but perhaps with your help, we can become victorious!"

Raven blushed as she rubbed her thumb over Starfire's gentle hands. "I don't know. I'm not really into sports."

"Oh, but it is exciting!" Starfire placed her head in the crook of Raven's shoulder, pouting. "Please?"

Raven couldn't resist Starfire's puppy eyes. No matter how hard she wanted to withstand, she couldn't find the energy to. It was the best way for Starfire to woo her over.

Smiling bashfully, Raven planted a kiss on Starfire's lips as she stood up. "Alright, I'll play."

Starfire let out a joyful cheer, throwing her arms around Raven's neck. "Oh, today is  _ wonderful!"  _ She kissed Raven's rosy cheeks. "Thank you, my love!"

Raven kissed her back. "Sure thing."

Beast Boy squinted at the couple. Shaking his head, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Yo, this isn't the kissing contest! Get your butts over here!"

Raven glowered at Beast Boy. "Do you ever watch what you say?"

"Alright, alright," intervened Robin. "Let's not get into any fights." He smiled. "This is our day off. Let's enjoy it, okay?"

Beast Boy put his hands behind his head, grinning. "Don't worry, dude! I was just joking with ya!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but a gleam of playfulness sparkled through her irritation. She approached the group, readying herself to catch the frisbee before anyone else could.

Robin threw the frisbee, zooming over everyone's heads. Quick to act, Starfire flew up to catch it. Laughing, she dropped back to the ground and twirled it around in her hands.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Hey, that's cheating!"

"But I still caught it, didn't I?" teased Starfire.

Raven nodded. "She's got a point."

Beast Boy dug his palms into the golden sand, giggling mischievously. "Oh, you guys are gonna get it now." He transformed into a green eagle, flapping elegantly off of the ground.

Cyborg groaned. "There's a reason we have rules for these games, people!" He looked at Robin. "You just gonna let this pass by?"

Robin smiled. "At least we're having fun, right?"

Starfire threw the frisbee. Beast Boy caught it with his beak. He hovered over Cyborg and dropped it onto his head.

"Argh!" Cyborg gritted his teeth as he chucked the frisbee at Beast Boy. "I'm gonna roast the feathers off of you!"

"You gotta learn how to fly first, Cy-Cy!" Beast Boy snatched the frisbee before Cyborg could grab it.

Raven joined the skies, flying after Beast Boy. She managed to curl her fingers around the edge of the frisbee, engaging in a tug-o-war with him.

"Nuh-uh, sister!" said Beast Boy, his voice muffled from the frisbee in his beak.

Raven looked at Starfire to her left and nodded at Beast Boy. "Wanna give me a hand?"

Jovially, Starfire zipped towards the frisbee and shoved it out of Beast Boy's beak. It descended to the ground, falling into Cyborg's hands.

Beast Boy dropped to the ground, morphing back into his human form. He wiped the spit from his mouth grudgingly. "Listen, only one person on each team should be able to fly!"

Raven lowered to the ground, crossing her arms with a devious smile. "That's the most fun I've had in awhile."

Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven's waist, laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face, Beast Boy! It was quite comical."

Beast Boy pouted as he turned his stare to Cyborg. "Cy, help me out here."

Cyborg chuckled as he swung his arm back, aiming the frisbee at the ocean. "Sure, little guy." He grinned at Raven and Starfire. "Let's  _ do  _ this."

He flung the frisbee over the blue waves. It sped a phenomenal rate, and Raven was sure that it would catch on fire. She shielded her eyes from the sun, watching the frisbee land on the water.

Beast Boy gasped. He tugged at Cyborg's arm. "Dude...that was freakin'  _ far."  _ He skipped around him. "We won, we won!"

Cyborg flexed his muscles. "What can I say? I'm good at throwing things."

Starfire winced. "Cyborg, your strength is impressive, but that is too far for any of us to get to."

Cyborg laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Whoops, my bad." 

Raven frowned as she rose into the air. "I'll go get it."

"Sorry, Rae!" called Cyborg after her.

Raven shot him a small smile as she headed after the frisbee. The wind picked up her speed, carrying her closer to where the frisbee floated. She held out her hand, preparing herself to grab it and fly back.

The winds were growing faster. They nearly pushed Raven to her side and threw her off balance. Luckily, she caught herself before she could descend into the waves below.

The intense winds were not abnormal to Titan Tower. They  _ were  _ on an island, after all. There was bound to be brisk winds.

But perhaps it wasn't the  _ best  _ idea to fly out further into the ocean.

Slowly, Raven dipped towards the frisbee, which was now only a few feet away from her grasp. The closer she got to it, the more she could make out a shallow part in the water.

_ I thought it was all deep waters here,  _ she thought.

Abruptly, a gust of harsh wind sent Raven flying downward. She lost her control of her flying abilities, her focus disappearing in an instant.

The wind pushed her down at a steep slope. She reached her hand out to grab the red frisbee inches away. The teal part of the ocean was now in clear view.

She could just grab it and fly back. It was simple as that. No need to-

_ Crash. _

Raven fell into the ocean. She hoped for a softer landing in the water, but the air left her lungs instead. Her neck hit directly with the sand, sending a horrible pain throughout the rest of her body. Saltwater swam into her open mouth, but she couldn't find the power to swim up to the surface.

No wonder the frisbee looked odd as it stood out against the shallowness; there was a sandbar, hidden amongst the water. Raven would have pondered about it longer if it weren't for the sudden shock that stopped her from doing anything.

The world around her became a blur. She tried to move her legs and arms, but there was no response. Through her confusion, a sense of panic rose in her throat. She wanted to scream, but all that came out were waterlogged shrieks. The force of the waves carried her towards the surface, and she floated there like a ragdoll.

_ I can't move. I can't move. I can't  _ **_move._ **

Back on the shore, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin played with the other frisbees. They laughed heartily as they wrestled each other for them. Starfire watched, but something was...off.

She gazed at the ocean, waiting for Raven to return with the first frisbee. Disturbed, she floated into the air and searched the water.

Robin noticed Starfire in the sky. He dropped the frisbee and stood in the water. "Where's Raven?" 

"I...I don't know." Starfire flew over the ocean, shoulders tense. "I should look for her."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were taken out of their tussling. They looked at the ocean, eyes wide.

"It's taking her a while," commented Beast Boy.

Before they could say anything else, Starfire flew over the waves. She ignored Robin's demands to come back. Her anxiousness was steering her ahead.

She could make out a shallow part not too far away. There, the frisbee floated along with the sea foam, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

Raven drifted motionless on the water, arms and legs limp at her sides.

Starfire screamed and hurried towards her girlfriend. She dove into the water and hauled Raven into her arms. With tears in her eyes, she flew towards the shore.

"Raven!" wailed Starfire, fingers entangled in her lover's dark hair. "Please, answer me!"

A mixture of seawater and spit dripped from Raven's gaping mouth. Her breathing was ragged and quick as she struggled to inhale. Tears streamed down her face, her body slipping in Starfire's arms.

Starfire pressed her forehead against Raven's. "St-Stay with me.  _ Please." _

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy saw Starfire carrying Raven. As Beast Boy and Robin waited for Starfire to land, Cyborg immediately grabbed Raven's beach towel. He laid it out close to the water as Starfire carefully approached the ground.

"Star, what happened?" asked Robin, running up to his friend.

Starfire didn't reply. She sat Raven on the towel, hands gripping her shoulders. "Answer me, Raven.  _ Please,  _ answer me."

Cyborg and Beast Boy circled Raven, baffled. "Dude, what happened?" asked Beast Boy to Starfire.

Raven's bottom lip quivered, gawking at her legs. "I-I...I can't. I can't…"

Cyborg placed a hand under Raven's head. "Rae, I'm gonna lift you up for a second. Is that okay?"

Although her eyes were glued to her legs, Raven gave him a tiny nod. Pursing his lips, Cyborg rose her head. Lo and behold, an ugly, swollen bruise began to bloom on her neck. 

Cyborg held back his bewilderment. He gingerly lowered Raven's head. "Can you feel anything, Rae? Can you move your arms?"

Raven choked on her sobs. "I can't-I can't feel... _ anything." _

Starfire clasped a hand over her mouth. "No. No, no,  _ no."  _ She grabbed Raven's hands, squeezing them tight. "I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"We need to get her to a hospital," demanded Robin, his leadership breaking through.

"Are you serious?" Beast Boy motioned a hand at Raven. "A regular hospital isn't gonna cut it, dude. We need to get her to one that, y'know, specializes in superheroes!"

"Beast Boy's right," chimed in Cyborg. He stood up, expression grim. "She can't feel anything. I…" He paused, gathering his words. "I think she's paralyzed, Robin."

_ Paralyzed. _

That word hit Raven like a thousand arrows. It made sense, but it was too real.

_ This has to be a dream. This  _ **_has_ ** _ to. _

"Where are we going to find that, then?" asked Robin.

Cyborg looked at the distant city, forlorn. "Doctor Maya...she'll know what to do. She runs a hospital made for people like us."

"I know where that is," said Beast Boy. He turned into a pterodactyl, looming over everyone. He knelt down by Starfire. "Star, get on. I can get you guys there fast."

"We'll meet you there soon," said Robin. "Cyborg and I will take the car."

Holding Raven close, Starfire mounted Beast Boy's back. Without warning, he took off into the sky. 

Robin couldn't pry his gaze away. He let out a shaky sigh as he headed towards the tower. Cyborg joined his side.

"She's gonna be okay, dude," he reassured him. "I know Doctor Maya. She'll take care of her."

"I just don't understand how it happened," said Robin, quietly.

"Freak accident, I guess." Cyborg looked at the beach. "She must've hit the shallow water or something."

Robin rarely felt nervous in a frightening situation. He  _ was _ the leader of the Teen Titans. It was his job to remain calm.

But seeing Raven in that state and Starfire crying hopelessly made him think otherwise.

* * *

 

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat on the tile floor in the hospital hallways; Beast Boy bounced his leg, Cyborg bit at the tip of his thumb, Robin's fingers rapped against his leg, and Starfire stared at the white walls with puffy eyes.

No one was enjoying the anticipation.

Beast Boy glanced at his friends, and then at the door. "How long has it been now?"

"About two hours," replied Cyborg, emotionless.

"Dude…" He sat on his side, closing his eyes.

To answer their prayers, the door in front of them opened. Their heads perked up as Doctor Maya entered the hallway, clipboard in hand. She closed the door behind her, and everyone rose to their feet.

"Doctor Maya, is Raven okay?" asked Robin, quickly.

Maya pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Her lips were a thin line on her tired face. "Raven is...extremely lucky to be alive right now. We believe that her powers kept her from dying."

The Titans let out a sigh of relief. Cyborg faced Maya, worried. "What's the news then, Doc?"

Maya inspected her notes. "She has a C4/5 complete spinal cord injury."

"What's that mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"She's paralyzed from the shoulders down," answered Cyborg, woefully.

Starfire trembled. "She cannot...she cannot move any of her limbs?"

"I'm afraid so," spoke Maya. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I have already discussed with her about the use of a wheelchair." 

"And there's no possibility that she can recover?" questioned Robin.

Maya shook her head. "Like I said, Raven was fortunate that she survived. She won't regain her ability to move her arms or legs after this. She told me that she hit a sandbar near the beach of your tower while she was flying."

_ "That's  _ what happened?" breathed Beast Boy. He touched his temples, laughing wearily. "Why...why didn't any of us notice?"

"It was kind of far from shore," remarked Cyborg.

Starfire meekly stepped forward. "Can we see her?"

Maya nodded and opened the door. "Yes, but be mindful of how you act. The medications and the news are not a good mixture for her emotions."

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked into the room. In the back, they saw the end of a hospital bed, the rest of it shrouded by a curtain divider. A window illuminated the blue cloth with its gray sunlight.

Starfire was the first to walk towards the bed. She saw Raven lying on it, eyes directed at the ceiling. She noticed Starfire and smiled.

"Hey," she croaked.

Starfire burst into tears and sat in a chair by the side of the bed. She rested her head on Raven's chest, clinging to her hospital gown.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized through tears. "I-I should not have let you go alone."

Raven wanted to bring Starfire into the comfort of her embrace...but she couldn't. The fact that she couldn't move her limbs was kicking in.

Was this the future she had to live with?

"It's not your fault, Star," soothed Raven as tears gathered in her eyes. "It just...happened. No one is to blame."

Starfire looked up, sniffling. "But your body...you cannot move."

Raven bit her tongue, attention on her hands. She closed her eyes. "I know."

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg meekly entered from behind the curtain. They wore sympathetic smiles as they stood by Raven's bed.

"Hey, Rae," spoke Robin. "How...are you doing?"

Raven scoffed lightly. "Well, I can't feel anything, so there's that."

"Sorry." He rubbed his elbow out of embarrassment. "Do you need anything, though? We can stay here as long as you want us to."

"I'll be okay." She licked her dry lips as she looked at the dull expressions on her friends' faces. "So...I'm guessing you heard?"

"Yeah," answered Cyborg. "You're gonna need a wheelchair to get around now."

"And you know what that means, right?" Raven know they didn't mean it, but she could tell they were in denial.

"You...won't be able to go with us on missions anymore," uttered Robin. He pinched the space in between his brows. "I'm sorry, Raven. We should've watched for you."

Raven held back her anger. "Everyone needs to stop apologizing. Seriously."

Silence filled the room. Raven took in a deep breath. "I know this whole thing sucks. I...I didn't think the day would end up like  _ this."  _ A tear coursed down her cheek. "Can you guys go? I need...I need time alone."

"Of course, Rae," said Robin. He made his way to the door, beckoning Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire to follow. "Come on, guys."

Cyborg and Beast Boy reluctantly walked after Robin. Starfire gave Raven a kiss on her forehead before she left the room.

Once the door closed behind her friends, Raven whimpered. Her vision grew cloudy as her tears collected in her eyes. She bowed her head, defeated.

Outside, the team walked down the hall with regret in their steps. Before they reached the exit door, Maya spotted them.

"Cyborg?" she asked.

Cyborg whirled around, his friends doing the same. He looked behind them, raising a hand. "You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you in the car."

The team nodded and walked out the door. Cyborg and Maya met in the middle of the hallway.

"Can I ask you of something?" spoke Maya, softly.

"Yeah." Cyborg tilted his head in curiosity. "What's up?"

"As you know, Raven will need a wheelchair from now on." She fixed her glasses. "We will provide her with a wheelchair, but I know you're the inventor-type…"

Cyborg chuckled. "Oh,  _ I  _ know where this is going."

"Being in a wheelchair for the first time can feel alien," continued Maya with a smile, "but if you were to make one for her, it could ease that."

"I'd love to, Doc," obliged Cyborg. He glanced at his metal arms. "I know what it's like to be paralyzed. Going through physical therapy and stuff can get your hopes down real quick." He looked at Raven's door. "I'll start working on it. Give me a few days and I'll have one for her."

"Thank you, Cyborg," beamed Maya. "You five are family, aren't you?"

"You know we are." He headed towards the exit sign. "Thanks, Maya. Keep an eye on her for us, alright?"

Maya waved goodbye. "I will. I'll see you soon."

With that, Cyborg left the hall, his dread fading away.

 

"What do you think?"

Raven goggled at the electric blue wheelchair, its appearance akin to Cyborg's own body. She stared at the headrest and the straw-like object with astonishment.

"You made this, Cyborg?" she asked.

"Heck yeah, I did!" Cyborg pushed the wheelchair closer to Raven's bed. "You move around by sticking your tongue into this thing." He tapped the chip at the end of the straw. "Wherever you put your tongue, that's where you'll go. Pretty cool, right?"

Starfire smiled as she fixed Raven's sheets. "It is a fantastic piece of Earth transportation."

"Yeah," said Raven, a bit of joy lingering beneath her words. "Can I try it out?"

"Sure can, dude!" Cyborg stood at the bedside. "You mind if I pick you up?"

Raven nodded. Cyborg slowly lifted her from her bed and placed her into the wheelchair. Maya watched, notebook in hand.

"Be honest with how you feel about it, Raven," she said. "We can always make adjustments."

"Okay." She looked at the mouthpiece. "So, I just put my mouth over this?"

"Yup!" answered Cyborg. "I know it's weird, but it'll help you a lot."

Raven stuck the chip into her mouth. She swished her tongue upward, and the wheelchair moved forward. She jolted at the sudden push.

"Booyah!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Try moving to the left."

Raven took a moment to move her tongue to the left. In response, the wheelchair drove in the same direction. Maya proudly wrote notes down on her paper.

Starfire squealed with delight. "You are doing it, Raven!"

Raven turned to her right, and then went backwards. She moved all around the room. She came to a stop and looked at Cyborg. "Thanks, Cyborg. It's...it's really nice."

"I'm glad you like it, dude," said Cyborg. "If you want me to add anything on it, just let me know." He walked towards the door. "I'll see you at the tower, Star."

Maya was not too far behind Cyborg. "Good job today, Raven. At this rate, you'll be out of here soon. Have a good rest of your day."

"Goodbye, Cyborg. Goodbye, Doctor Maya." Starfire watched the two leave. She gazed at Raven and kissed her on the lips. "You are making magnificent progress, my love."

"Yeah…" spoke Raven.

Starfire heard the rue in her girlfriend's voice. She cupped a hand around her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Raven restrained her tears of grievance. "It's just…" She swallowed hard. "I'm glad Cyborg made me a wheelchair, but I just feel-" She couldn't finish her sentence, for she fell into a round of wails.

Starfire hugged Raven, caressing her hair. "My love, it is okay to be frustrated about this. It is a change that you were not expecting." She pulled back for a moment, her emerald eyes shining with hope. "Your perseverance is honorable. Even my homeworld would be dazzled by your determination."

"But what about...what about missions?" asked Raven. "I-I can't do anything now."

Starfire wiped the tears from Raven's face. "We will find a way. No one said this would be easy." She sat on the bed, her hands still encased within Raven's. "Have you tried using your powers yet? Perhaps that is something you should practice."

"I can't use my hands." Raven's eyebrows furrowed into anger. "I can't use  _ anything." _

"What about your telekinesis?" progressed Starfire. 

The idea hadn't popped into Raven's mind before. She looked at the cup of water sitting on the end table by the bed. Starfire watched, intrigued of what would happen next.

The world grew quiet around Raven as her focus intensified on the cup of water. Gradually, her eyes sparkled white, and the aura around the cup turned black.

"Azeroth metrion... _ zinthos." _

The cup floated towards Raven. It placed itself into Starfire's hands. She looked at her lover, ecstatic.

"You did it, Raven…" She jumped up and down. "You did it!"

"I didn't think it would work." Raven looked at Starfire. "Could you give me that to drink?"

"Oh, of course." Starfire brought the cup to Raven's lips as she drank the water. Once she was done, she withdrew it. "When you come back to the tower, I would be happy to help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you, love," said Raven, gratefully. She kissed Starfire. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"I will." She turned Raven's wheelchair to the bed. With a consenting nod from Raven, she lifted her into the bed. She turned off the lamp in the corner and prepared Raven for sleep.

* * *

 

Beast Boy poured the miso soup into the ceramic bowls, the chunks of tofu falling into the broth with satisfying plops. "Oh, yeah! This is gonna be the best soup you've ever had, Rae!"

Raven, now back in the solace of Titan Tower, rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't trust your cooking skills that much."

Beast Boy sat a bowl on the bar, a spoon sticking out of it. "Have a little faith, bro! It's got all of the things you need; tofu, green onions, and most importantly,  _ love!" _

"Wow, I must be so lucky to have your love in my soup," said Raven, sarcastically.

Beast Boy jumped over the bar and into a stool. He grabbed Raven's bowl and spooned the soup into her mouth. "C'mon, just give it a truthful rating."

Raven tasted the soup, its warmth gliding over her tongue. "This is...surprisingly decent."

"Heck yeah!" Beast Boy continued to feed Raven the soup. "Listen, my life may be a mess, but that doesn't mean my cooking skills are!"

Raven ate a piece of tofu. "That doesn't mean anything to me."

"Welp, guess you're gonna have to try more of my cooking, then!" shrugged Beast Boy.

Raven eyed Beast Boy's bowl of soup, the steam rising from its hot contents. "You know you can eat, too."

Beast Boy paused and looked at his bowl. He shook his head and stirred the soup around. "Nah, it's okay. You need to eat."

Raven blinked. "That's weird of you to say that."

"Dude, being considerate isn't weird of me," said Beast Boy. He fed Raven another spoonful of soup. "Being nice is in my veins, yo!"

With a sour frown, Raven activated her telekinesis and pushed Beast Boy's bowl over to him. He yelped as it slid towards him.

"Eat," reprimanded Raven.

Beast Boy slumped as he sat down Raven's bowl. He picked up his and quickly shoveled the soup into his mouth.

"You don't need to go fast," grumbled Raven.

"I'm eating, though!" countered Beast Boy with soup in his mouth. He gulped it down and slammed his bowl onto the bar. He grabbed Raven's bowl and fed her again. "I got some food in my tummy. We're all good."

"I know..." She ate the soup Beast Boy offered her.

"But?"

Raven averted her stare. "Nevermind."

A genuine worry washed over Beast Boy. "You okay?"

Raven's lips were a thin line across her face. "I feel bad that you have to do this."

Beast Boy was taken aback by her comment. "Dude, what are you talking about?" He placed the bowl on the bar once more and hopped to the ground. "I  _ want  _ to do this."

"But-"

"Nope, I'm not hearing it." He placed his hands on Raven's shoulders. "You're my friend, Rae. There's no shame in us helping you do daily stuff like eating or getting into new clothes."

It was no secret that Raven felt as if her independence was stolen from her when she arrived at home, but Beast Boy's kind words were giving her a different outlook on everything.

Finally, she nodded. "Thanks, Beast Boy."

"No problem, dude." He peered into Raven's bowl. "You wanna finish this?"

"It's okay." She steered herself away from the kitchen. "Thanks for lunch."

"Oh, so you  _ did  _ like it!" He took her bowl and cleaned it in the sink. "No one can resist BB's home-cooking!"

"I take it all back," said Raven. "Your soup was horrible."

"No one will believe you!" he shouted, enthusiastically.

A small laugh escaped Raven's lips as she moved into the hall. At the end, she spotted Starfire.

"Star," she called.

Starfire saw Raven and flew up to her. "Hello, my love. Did you have lunch?"

"Yeah. Beast Boy made soup for me." Raven snickered. "It was actually pretty good."

"That is so nice to hear," beamed Starfire. She looked out the windows, the sunlight hitting her skin. "Would you like to go outside?"

"I don't know," answered Raven. "It seems too bright."

"But you must get out every now and then," urged Starfire. She floated above Raven. "It is good for you to enjoy the fresh air of the Earth."

Raven blushed. "Okay, I will."

"Perfect!" Starfire landed behind Raven. "Would you like me to push you?"

"Sure," she replied.

Starfire grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and maneuvered Raven to the end of the hall. They entered the elevator to their right and stopped at the first floor. Passing through the garage, they walked out into the sunny day.

"Where would you like to go, my love?" asked Starfire.

Raven's eyes fell upon the colorful azaleas, a sense of serenity wrapping around her. "Garden's fine."

"Mhm." Starfire drove Raven towards the path leading out into the garden. "It is almost Earth's summer, so it will be a great time to begin the planting of more flowers."

"Perfect time for all of the bad guys to attack, too," mumbled Raven.

Starfire grimaced. "That is true, unfortunately."

As the couple entered the garden overlooking the ocean, Raven found herself wallowing deeper into her pit of despair. "What are you going to do, though? You just lost a member. I can't help you guys anymore."

"Oh, my love, do not think like that." Starfire placed herself in front of Raven. "An idea will come to mind. We must be patient."

"All I'm going to do now is just sit at the tower while you guys fight off the biggest crime sprees," argued Raven, coldly. "You...you could get  _ killed  _ out there, Star."

Throughout their missions, no one has ever been severely injured to the point of death. In fact, they've never had to kill an enemy on spot. But Raven's words held weight--a weight as colossal as the world.

She was right; the Teen Titans could lose now that a member was gone.

Starfire shivered, her optimism refusing to shatter. "I-I will not die out there, Raven. Do not think of such horrible things." She touched her lips as she thought. "Still, there must be  _ some  _ way you can provide your help…"

"I can't leave, so doesn't give us much," added Raven.

Starfire looked at the city that hugged the ocean. She brushed her fiery hair to her right, idly braiding it while she churned out ideas in her brain.

On Tamaran, those who were injured in battle were advised to not join the physical fights. It was for their safety, and Starfire understood, however; they were able to participate in other ways to aid their fellow warriors by gathering information through the use of Tamarian technology.

Raven was no different from the wounded warriors. Maybe she  _ could  _ help.

"Star?" spoke Raven, bringing Starfire back to reality.

Starfire turned to Raven, eyes alight with resolution. "My love, I know how you can help us!"

* * *

 

Raven was enjoying the story her book brought her until Beast Boy's annoying cries passed through her ears. Sighing, she closed the book with her telekinesis and sat it on the coffee table.

Beast Boy stumbled into the living room. Dramatically, he crashed to the floor, clutching his arm.

"Ow, ow,  _ ow!"  _ He looked over his shoulder. "We should've went with T-Rex Bomb!"

"And destroy everything else?" spoke Cyborg's voice. He appeared moments later with Starfire and Robin. "Yeah, that wouldn't have been a good plan, BB."

"What happened?" asked Raven, her waspish attitude fading away.

"Jinx happened," answered Robin, sharply. "She burned down a neighborhood in the city."

Raven's eyebrows jumped up in perplexion. "You can't be serious…"

"She even cut me!" joined in Beast Boy. He thrusted his arm into Raven's face. "Look, it's bleeding!"

Raven rolled backwards, her peevishness returning to her. "Will you stop being a big baby about it if I heal it?"

"Yes! Please, just do it!" He straightened his arm.

Raven closed her eyes, and a white gleam from her birthmark shot towards Beast Boy's injury. It soon disappeared, as if he was never harmed in the first place.

He brought his arm up to his eyes for a close inspection. "Whoa. Thanks, Rae."

Starfire floated to Raven's side, hands on her shoulders. "We wished that you were there with us, my love." She kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I do, too." Raven glanced at Robin. "What are you going to do now?"

"Think of a new plan," replied Robin. He walked towards the hallway. "We still have to figure out where she fled to."

Beast Boy and Starfire left a minute after him. Cyborg was not too far behind, but Raven stopped him.

"Cyborg, wait."

Cyborg turned around. "What's up?"

Raven wheeled herself closer to him. "I wanna help you guys find Jinx."

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow in doubt. "Dude, you got out of the hospital only a few days ago. You can't go out."

"I know, but...but Starfire gave me an idea." Raven faced the large TV. "On Tamaran, Starfire said they have people watch soldiers on the battlefield. They're like intel, warning them where the enemy is and stuff like that."

Cyborg looked at the TV screen, his red eye glowing as he connected the dots. "Oh,  _ I  _ see. You wanna stay here and help us out through a monitor system." He pumped a fist into the air. "Man, Starfire's the best!"

Raven's heart swelled with love. "Yeah, she is."

"You've got my gears turning, man," said Cyborg, eagerly. I'm gonna work on it right now. I'll see if Robin wants to pitch in, too." Before he ran into the hallway, he spun around. "You should help out, too! I can teach you all you need to know."

"Sounds fun," said Raven. "I'll meet you in the workshop."

"Booyah, baby!" Cyborg darted off, leaving Raven full of ambition.

* * *

 

"Alright, now just put your tongue into that mouthpiece to turn on the system," spoke Cyborg.

Raven puffed into the straw of the silver keyboard. The machinery around her buzzed, and the Teen Titans logo appeared on the TV screen. Four boxes with the names of each team member touched the corners of the screen.

Starfire applauded. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!"

"Turn on your monitors, everyone," commanded Robin.

As the group clicked the circular, yellow monitors attached to their clothes, the boxes with their names created a first-person view from the cameras inside.

"Dude, that is  _ sick,"  _ said Beast Boy, starstruck. He wandered around the living room, watching the screen. "Raven can see everything now."

"That's not the only thing," said Cyborg. Underneath the control panel, he fished out a small drone that fit in his palm. He flipped the switch on its belly, its eyes illuminating a brilliant cyan. He nodded his head to Raven. "Rae, when you want to control the drone, speak into the microphone and say, 'Drone on.' I used the same system to move it like how you would with your wheelchair."

Into the microphone by the straw, Raven said, "Drone on." Within seconds, the drone rose towards the ceiling. Another box containing a camera manifested in the center of the screen, giving Raven another view from the drone. Raven stuck her mouth into the straw, swishing her tongue around. The drone responded to every movement, speeding around the room.

The drone dropped into Cyborg's open hands. Raven turned it off with her words, satisfied.

"Works like a charm," grinned Robin. He looked at Raven. "We're going to head out to find Jinx. You got everything?"

"Yeah, everything's good." She faced her friends. "Do you know where Jinx is now?"

"Near the government building," said Cyborg. "We just got a report in, so we better get going."

"Titans,  _ go!"  _ declared Robin.

The four dashed out of the living room. Starfire blew Raven a kiss before she left. 

Raven turned towards the screen, examining each screen. Her teammates drove out from the garage in Cyborg's car, their cameras pointed at the sleek cushions.

"Can you still see us, Raven?" asked Robin.

Raven leaned into the microphone. "Yeah. You guys are good."

Beast Boy covered his camera with his hand. "Now you see me." He pulled his hand away. "Now you don't!"

"I'm going to kill you, Beast Boy," snarled Raven.

"Kidding, kidding!" He gave Raven a view of the front window. "Does anyone know  _ why  _ Jinx decided to burn down an entire neighborhood, or are we asking questions later?"

"Perhaps she wanted attention," hypothesized Starfire.

"Or there's something bigger," muttered Cyborg.

"Whatever it is, we're taking her down today," said Robin.

Minutes later, the team parked by the marble government building. They hopped out of their car, and Cyborg lifted the drone. It flew off, and Raven began controlling it.

"Raven, see if you can find Jinx in the upper levels," said Robin. "She might be hiding."

"Got it." Raven steered the drone into the building. She saw no sign of people as she flew by, but the scene of broken chairs, ripped papers, and crumbling pillars were in sight.

Raven stopped the drone as she spoke into the microphone. "She's been here, incase you haven't noticed the chaos yet."

"Surprise, surprise," said Beast Boy, cynically.

Raven progressed further up the building, the levels copying the same destruction on the first. When she reached the fifth floor, she saw a strange figure standing in the hallway leading into the offices.

"Guys, I think I found her," said Raven, darkly.

Cyborg giggled. "Man, you're gonna  _ love  _ this feature, Rae. Tap your tongue twice to activate something special."

Equally puzzled and intrigued, Raven touched the mouthpiece with her tongue twice. Suddenly, a pair of small laser guns protruded from the drone. Their barrels poked out on the side of the camera.

Raven whistled. "Wow."

"To fire, just keep tapping your tongue," said Cyborg. "Lead her down here. I don't any of us feel like running up a flight of stairs today."

Raven hit her tongue against the mouthpiece, sending an array of lasers at the figure. They turned around, a pair of pink eyes illuminating the dark hall.

"Well, well, well, looks like I've got a guest," they said. Raven could hear their sickening grin. "I don't think you five have ever used something  _ this  _ cool before."

Before the shadow could strike, Raven turned the drone out of the attack's way. She fled down the stairs, continuously firing at the enemy.

The light grew, and the darkness dissipated from the enemy's face. Raven didn't need another detail to realize who it was.

_ Jinx. _

Orbs of pink light formed from Jinx's hands as she ran down the stairs. "Aw, you're making me come all the way down? That's cute."

Raven wished she could have said something snarky back, but alas, she kept shooting. She avoided Jinx's magic as the drone headed back to the first floor.

"Here's your present, guys," said Raven, acerbically..

The four body cameras turned towards Jinx. Raven's drone rose higher, getting an aerial view of the fight about to unfold.

"Jinx," growled Robin. He pointed his steel staff at her. "Playtime's over."

"Oh, that's so adorable!" crooned Jinx. "You're like a kitten trying to roar."

Beast Boy stepped forward. "You wanna see a kitten? I'll  _ show  _ you a kitten." His height drastically changed as he mutated into a lion. His battle cry reverberated throughout the building. He charged at Jinx, scratching her arm with his fearsome claws.

From Starfire's camera, she flew over Jinx and summoned a flurry of green bolts. Jinx threw her hands out to her sides, creating a glittering dome as a shield.

Cyborg and Robin hit the dome with all they had, but their attacks merely bounced off. Raven watched, figuring out a plan.

"You cannot stay in there forever!" thundered Starfire. She unleashed deadly beams from her eyes, leaving a crack in Jinx's dome.

"Wait, Star," spoke Raven. She flew the drone over to Starfire. "Keep doing that. I can get in through the crack."

Starfire smiled at the drone and mustered another round of beams. They hit the crack, and a hole formed for Raven to go into.

"Thanks, love." Raven drove the drone into the dome, glaring at Jinx. She didn't hesitate to fire again, taking Jinx off-guard.

"Hey!" Jinx lowered her dome, punching at the drone. "What even  _ is  _ this thing?"

Instead of answering Jinx's question, Robin hit her in the back with his staff. She stumbled into the wall and groaned.

"You'll  _ pay  _ for that," she hissed.

"Nice one, Rae!" encouraged Beast Boy. He stomped his paw onto Jinx's chest. "Can we get this over with? I'm  _ really  _ craving some pizza right now."

"Jinx, your little games have gone on long enough," said Robin, hotly. He grabbed her by her arm and lead her to the entrance where a group of policemen stood. "You've caused enough trouble already."

As Jinx was shoved into the grasp of the police, Beast Boy shifted back into a human and waved. "See ya later!"

"Shut up!" she snapped. The police dragged her out as curses spilled from her mouth.

Raven placed the drone on the ground. "That was...pretty nice."

"You did fantastic, my love!" exclaimed Starfire with jubilee. She picked up the drone and turned it towards it. "I would give you a thousand kisses if I could right now!"

Cyborg looked over Starfire, giving Raven a thumbs-up. "You were great out there, Rae! It's like you were right beside us."

Robin and Beast Boy joined the crowd. "Good job, Rae."

Beast Boy wiggled his arms around. "Rae-Rae is the best! Whoop whoop!"

A nervous blush filled Raven's cheeks. "Thanks, guys."

Beast Boy vanished from the camera. "Let's go home! I've got a date with pizza at five."

"Uh, not without me, you won't!" Cyborg ran after Beast Boy, and their laughter reached the camera. Robin followed after them.

Starfire cradled the drone in her hands as she walked out of the building. "How do you feel, my love?"

"Better," replied Raven. "I thought I wouldn't be able to do anything, but…" She smiled to herself. "You guys helped me a lot."

"That is what friends are for," said Starfire. "I will see you soon."

"See you." The camera turned off, and Raven pushed away from the control panel. She looked out the windows at the setting sun.

The path ahead was bound to be rocky, but Raven had hope in her friends  _ and  _ her lover.


End file.
